Snow
by emeegee
Summary: Mello and Matt have a romp.  Fluff and some swearing.  Probably closer to K  levels than to T, but better safe and all that.


Written as a request from a person on dA. Enjoy~.

**Snow**

The redhead yawned and set his DS on the stand next to the arm of the couch. Stretching his arms above his head, he looked towards the window, blinking at the bright white light that was an assault on his eyes after the artificial glow of the game screen.

It had finally stopped snowing, and everything was muffled under the cold blanket. He tilted his head back against the thin cushion, observing the little wall of white stacked up on the windowsill, and the small icicles that hung from the electricity wires. It was very pretty- he liked to look at it, as long as he was inside where it was warm. Which reminded him, they needed to pay their heating bill soon…

He was trying to remember just how overdue it was when his thoughts were interrupted by a voice, calling through the thing walls with something that sounded rather like a threat. With a sigh, Matt swung his heels off the coffee table and stood reluctantly, lifting his vest off a nearby chair. A moment later, the noisier tenant stomped into the room, perpetual scowl and all.

"Are you ready yet?" He demanded, glaring at Matt, who currently had one arm in the vest. "You know how much those guys hate to be kept waiting! We could lose our funding if we piss them off too much!"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Matt grumbled as he fastened the front of the vest. "It's not like this meeting is an important one, anyway. Besides, everyone'll probably just end up bitching about Kira again." He ignored the withering look Mello shot his way, instead settling his goggles into place and thereby turning the world orange.

"That doesn't change the fact that we still have to be there. Now quit complaining, or I'll make you take notes. And hurry the hell up!" He scowled as he ushered the redhead out the door. "God, you're so slow. How do you ever get anything done?"

Matt grinned and hung back a little more. It was fun, getting Mello all riled up. As they stepped out of the building, he tucked his chin further into his collar. Bah, it was cold. And the landlord seemed to have neglected his shovel, seeing as the walkway was buried in ankle-deep snow. He paused as something occurred to him, and stooped experimentally as his companion stalked on ahead.

Mello was about to turn and yell again when something cold and wet exploded at the back of his neck. He froze in disbelief for a moment before wheeling around. "Oh, you did _not_ just-"

_Wham!_ Another hit him square in the chest. Matt was grinning impishly, already packing more snow between his gloved hands. The remains of the first attack had slipped underneath the blonde's collar and were now trickling down his back.

He lunged, getting hit once more before he could close the distance between them, but once he could reach he tackled Matt with a force that sent them both bowling over into the nearest bank of snow. It was heavy and wet, not much good for efficient snowballs, but neither of them really cared. They flung it at each other anyway, wrestled each other, tried to get the other as cold and as soaking as possible. Mello pinned Matt against the ground, pulled off the goggles, and proceeded to rub a handful of snow into the redhead's face. With a muffled yelp of protest, the gamer managed to throw the other man off balance and roll them over. Mello growled, trying to shove him away, and was surprised when Matt suddenly burst into laughter. Annoyed, he tried to push him off again, but as he did so he noticed the strange looks they were getting from passersby. As one woman hurried her child along, he realized how ridiculous they must look- two grown men having a snow fight? It was even stranger when he considered who they were. He suppressed his smile, but before long he, too, had dissolved into mirth. The redhead moved off of him and he sat up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"We used to do this type of thing all the time at Wammy's," Matt remarked as he calmed down. "Roger used to get so mad, remember?"

"Yeah," Mello agreed, leaning back on his arms. "Especially when he had to drag us back in all covered in mud. He always said he couldn't understand how we were friends since we fought so much. You used to make me so mad. You _still_ make me mad," he added, casting a sidelong glance at Matt. The redhead shrugged and gave him a lopsided grin.

"It's just so much fun! I love your angry face, Mello." He stuck out his tongue as the blonde hit him lightly.

"Dork." He pushed himself up off the ground and sighed. "Well… I guess there's no point in hurrying now. We're going to be really late, anyway."

Matt perked up. "Does that mean we can just stay home?"

"No," he replied flatly, putting his hands on his hips, the other man's goggles still dangling from his wrist. "Now, let's go get changed. We'll catch a cold if we stay in these clothes." He raised a dripping sleeve to emphasize his point.

"Aww." The gamer shuffled to his feet and trotted after the blonde. "Can I have my goggles back, then?"

"Hmm." Mello swung them around a finger, looking over his shoulder as he moved back towards the door. "Only if you behave."

"Ohhh, c'mon! You know how hard that is for me! Mello!" He tried to reach out and grab them, but the other man only grinned and broke out into a run.

"Hey!" Matt chased after him, and as he dashed up the stairs to the front door, cold and dripping, he thought that maybe being out in the snow wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
